Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150728113947
Carrie: I'm going to have the Newman Supreme. So, what are you going to get? Lenny: Hm...I'm trying the Mighty Mallory. Carrie: How about some chips? Lenny: Sure. With sweet chilli dip? Carrie: Yep, that's all. Cashier: Ok, that's $34. You are ticket 37. *Carrie and Lenny pay in halves and wait at the side of the counter with the other customers who have already ordered and paid. 2 minutes later... Cashier: Mighty Mallory meal for ticket 30! Mighty Mallory meal for ticket 30! Nick: I'm Nick Mallory. *Nick Mallory walks off with his meal and gets swarmed by all single teen girls in a 1km radius. (yep,even far outside the food court the burger place is in) 13 minutes later, Carrie and Lenny finally get their order. Cashier: Ticket 37! Carrie: That's us. Out of the way! *Carrie pushes away a blonde haired boy with huge blue eyes and Lenny takes the tray for them. Lenny: (thinking: Man, she's hot...) *Carrie finds a table for two and sets down the food. Ravenously, both start eating, not caring if they get chilli dip on their nose or crumbs on their chins until they finish their meal and all the chips. Lenny: You have a little something on your... *Carrie wipes her chin and licks a bit of mayonnaise off her lower right cheek. Lenny laughs and wipes the crumbs off his face. Then, Carrie leans over and kisses his left cheek. Carrie: Lens, follow me. Lenny: Sure...heh heh (blushing) *They run, then Carrie pulls Lenny behind a house, not knowing its Laney's house. Carrie: That was most fun date ever! Lenny: I know, close your eyes. *Lenny leans in and gives Carrie a quick kiss on the lips. When Carrie opens her eyes, Lenny's already run off and in his place, there's a note. Carrie picks it up, blushing. She quietly reads it out. Carrie: You're so beautiful, see you tomorrow, babe. -Lenny James Nepp. xoxo. Aww! *Carrie jumps around and screams in joy. Unfortunately, out comes Laney, to check out what's the ruckus. Laney: Carrie? What are you doing here? Hey, what are you holding? *She peeks at the note, but can't read the writing, as Carrie is holding it up high, out of her reach. Carrie: None of your business, LAME-y! Laney: Hold on...I think it was a love note... Carrie: (interrupting her) Like you'd ever get one, short stuff! Laney: Grrrr... (composes herself) That's very sweet and all, but can you freak out somewhere else? Carrie: Ok! *She freaks out over the note in Corey's front yard. Luckily, none of the Riffins are home. Laney: Well, I didn't say Corey's house was off limits, at least her screams aren't so loud. *Laney walks back in and climbs the stairs to her bedroom to play with her unicorns. Kim: Konnie, you've been on the phone for 30 minutes! You can go and see Kin tomorrow, ok! Konnie: Bye Kin. (hangs up) Oops, sorry sis, I guess I got carried away. I get to see Kin tomorrow? Yay, you're the best! Kim: Thanks sis.